


It's Never Promised

by Story_Teller_Joey



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Malace, Other, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Violent Thoughts, i dont even know, poem, up lifting writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Joey/pseuds/Story_Teller_Joey
Summary: A little I guess you could say poem I thought of one night. Kinda has a deep meaning to me.





	It's Never Promised

When I was younger, I always looked forward to tomorrow’s adventures. Through many experiences, tomorrow is never promised to anyone. Just feeling the pain of today makes you just not wish for a tomorrow. With your heart filled to the brim with pain and sorrow you look for an outlet for the anger, you feel so trapped just wanting to end it but you’re chicken shit. Remembering the good times with family and friends just tear you up, just wanting the feelings to make amends, but your hands are tied up with all the loose ends of all the broken promises you’ve heard year after year. When I was younger, I wished every birthday wish, on every shooting star, with every prayer that things would be better. But all I got in return was a hair raising glare from the folks that I trusted with these words were reversed and I was ensnared. Maybe tomorrows light will be sweet. 

With every night is just another fight to keep my right of living, will you be next to me? With every fight being a struggle like being shot with an arrow to the knee, please help me. That’s all I need. When you ask your parents if the world is going to be alright, so you look up into their eyes seeing the dying light they say, “Well see.”

When I was younger, I’d watch the news with my grandfather, seeing the fear of the war we may lose, army crews leaving who refuse to fight this useless war who had so much to lose. He looked at me and said, “Violence seems like the only answer, with the past silent streets filled with riots and malice. So much wrong and so little right.” Being spoon fed the lies of the white picture perfect palace who was built from hands that were callused from the pain of the weight of life. Being led by a corrupted husband and wife, the shit that spewed from their mouth's could cut you like a knife. Filling our country with pain and strife.

Just trying to make it through every days new hell, trying to trudge through this muck that is life’s little yell on deaf ears saying, “don’t dwell on the past think of tomorrow, try and let the sweetness last.” If I had a coin for every lie that has ever been told to me, I’d have a house fit for three but still have the feeling in my heart knowing I’ll never be free. Take it from me, Tomorrow is never promised, so live in the now set your heart free. Look up at the stars, make a wish, take a knee and pray. Plea to a God that will listen to the pain of your heart whose blood was redder then that of a man who was slain. Blow out all the candles on your birthday cake and wish for tomorrow to be sweet. No matter what that snake in the grass says just go out and live. Choose the route that is bright and happy with no doubt in your heart. Tomorrow is just another day carrying the weight of that cargo on your shoulders its ok. Just go out live and play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad :'3


End file.
